Guitars and Geometry
by LaneyRockGoddess
Summary: Just a little story about what happens when you put two best friends together with a beat up acoustic guitar and a pile of math homework. Rated T because I say so.


**Hey-oh Grojandians! Long-time-no-see, eh? I wasn't gonna leave my loyal readers high and dry for so long! You knew I'd eventually bounce back! Well, I didn't even know when I would, but I did! HAHAHA! Well, anyway, here's what you came for! For whatever ones are left, I love you all, and remember to review or I'll have to hit you all! LOL jk I love you guys.**

**LRG DOESN'T OWN GROJBAND**

_"Core, can I come over?"_

The guitarist had been seated in his room, strumming away at his acoustic guitar in preference to doing his geometry homework, his back pressed up against the cool blue wall, when he received the call on his cellphone. 'Lanes' with some happy emoticons flashed in big letters as his phone buzzed in his hand, tickling his fingers. He grinned despite himself and eagerly pressed the 'answer call' button, sliding his guitar onto his thighs as he pressed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, training his eyes on his calloused fingers resting on the fretboard. That's what she had asked, and he was somewhat taken aback by her brashness. He shot a quick glance at his black-and-silver alarm clock resting on his nightstand. "Uh, Lanes, it's like 11:30," he replied uneasily, tapping his fingers restlessly on the E string.

_"Can I or not?"_ she asked in that usual Laney-ish tone that made him chuckle. "Fine," he said with a forced sigh. "Just, come in quietly. My dad has a huge meeting tomorrow morning." He could almost hear her grin as she thanked him and hung up. He sighed and slid his phone into his pocket, running a hand through his hair before turning back to his guitar.

He strummed messy chords he quickly fashioned into a riff, before he heard a knock on his window. He sighed and stood, ambling over and peering through the stained glass, only to see a pair of mischievous green eyes looking back at him. He jolted with a sharp yelp, stumbling back a step or two and receiving a hushed snicker from the person at the window.

"Laney?" Corey mumbled in realization, walking back up and lifting the pane, allowing a flurry of sparkling snowflakes to flow in, covering him in a cold, damp mist. He spat flakes out of his mouth and rubbed them out of his eyes, and looked over, wondering if the person at the window could be Laney. Sure enough, the red-haired bassist tumbled through his open window, snow crystals forming in her hair and frosting her eyelashes, wearing only sweatpants and one of his hoodies she had nabbed from him.

She grinned and looked up from her seated position on the carpet. "In the flesh," she mumbled in a low voice, scrambling to her feet. "Gods dammit Core close the friggin' window it's like 2 degrees in here!" She turned and lightly shut the window, and Corey could see snow covering her shoulders and nestled into her hood. He simply shook his head and cautiously walked over, brushing an accumulated snowdrift off his hair.

"Not that I don't love surprises," he snarked, "but what are you doing here?" She grinned, shaking her head like a snow-covered Rottweiler, and bit her lip. "What?" she squawked in an accusatory tone. "I can't just come and visit my best friend?" Corey crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips and cocking an eyebrow.

"It's almost midnight on a Sunday and there's a friggin' blizzard outside."

She grimaced, trying for a tentative smile. "I'm..." she began awkwardly. "I'm...uh..." She sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "I couldn't sleep," she said awkwardly, a light blush dusting her cheekbones. "So, I came over here." Corey just smiled, walking back over to his bed and plopping down with his guitar. "So," he said, strumming his newfound riff. "You're here, now what?"

She deflated a bit before shrugging and seating herself next to him. "Dunno," she grunted, stripping off her soaked hoodie and throwing it to the side. "You're gonna have to wash that," she quipped, leaning over him and snatching away his guitar. "Do your geometry, you have to keep your grade up."

He just pouted, grabbing his book and pencil while Laney strummed away at his guitar, her fingers neatly picking their way over the fretboard. Corey froze, his gaze focusing on her as she played, her expression relaxed yet intent. She played through several songs before coming to one Corey knew by heart.

He picked up on the melody swiftly, and began singing once she reached a part he knew.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out. _

_I've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. _

_What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride. _

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. _

_My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. _

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." _

Laney just smiled and began singing along, their voices, low and high, meshing perfectly together.

_"'Cause all of me, loves all of you, _

_all your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. _

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, you're my end and my beginning, _

_even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me. _

_And you give me all of you. _

_And I give you all of me. _

_And you give me all of you, oh."_ Laney strummed a final chord and just stared at him, eyes wide and a teasing smile splitting her face.

"That's not doing your geometry homework," she said quietly, grinning happily. Corey just shrugged, running a hand through his hair and cocking an eyebrow at her.

"And that's not a bass," he retorted. She just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Touché."


End file.
